I need you
by zyjizhang
Summary: Ndak ada summary. Baca aja. Sekai/Hunkai fanfiction


_I Need You_

Author. : zyjizhang

Cast. : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Rate : T

Desclaimer: Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Once I see you,_

 _I feel like my brain burning_

 _Just too precious_

 _And too beautiful_

 _I find my mind blank_

 _There is nothing that I think of_

 _I just look at you like you are the point of the world_

 _My fingers try to reach you_

 _Feel you_

 _And again... I know_

 _I am deep falling on you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jalan baru. Mestinya Jongin tak usah memaksakan kakinya untuk tetap melangkah. Laki-laki itu sudah tampak lumayan kelelahan. Lelehan keringat membanjiri dahi dan lehernya. Sebelah tangan kanannya memegang tumpukan buku tebal serta gunting. Kertas-kertas itu pun tampak sedikit basah.

Kemana sebenarnya laki-laki tan itu pergi?

Jongin sejenak berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Dia menatap jalan kekanan yang sepertinya merupakan pemukiman warga. Kemudian dengan mantap dia mengalihkan matanya kekiri sekaligus mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Dia tampak sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sengatan sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya. Langkah kakinya tenang dan mantap, melewati jejeran pepohonan tinggi di pinggiran jalan setapak itu. Beruntung kali ini cahaya matahari agak di halangi oleh daun-daunan lebat pepohonan itu, dan angin kecil berhembus demi berusaha mengeringkan beberapa tetes keringat yang tampak menghiasi wajah Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menaruh buku serta guntingnya di atas rerumputan kemudian dia duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Tempat itu sama sekali sepi. Jongin duduk di lapangan padang rumput kosong serta beberapa bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih dan kuning tumbuh di sekelilingnya.

Tangan Jongin sigap mengambil buku—yang rupanya buku gambar dan peralatan melukis lainnya—dan membuka buku itu. Matanya menyipit memandang satu bunga di hadapannya. Lalu dia mengangguk kecil dan mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di atas buku gambar itu. Tapi baru saja dia mengukir garis pertamanya, geresekan serta suara hentakan kaki menghentikan kegiatan si pemuda tan itu.

Jongin menoleh. Ah, rupanya suara itu berasal dari balik pohon. Tepatnya seorang laki-laki pucat menjulang berdiri di balik pohon itu. Awalnya dia hanya diam, tapi setelah dia melihat Jongin mengetahui keberadaannya, pemuda pucat itu melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan tenang.

Langkahnya hampir sama tenang dan mantapnya dengan langkah Jongin tadi, sama sekali tak tampak malu karena kedapatan mengintip. Tapi dia menatap lurus Jongin, seakan dia sudah sering melakukan itu. Dan anehnya, Jongin tampaknya juga sama sekali tak terkesan dengan kedatangan si laki-laki pucat. Dia hanya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar. Tak memperdulikan pemuda jangkung yang kini mendekat padanya.

"Kau datang lagi." Si laki-laki pucat memulai pembicaraan dengan nada menuduh. Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jins-nya sementara matanya menyipit memandang Jongin. Dia kini sudah berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tetap akan kembali." Jawab Jongin datar. Dia tetap menggambar dengan tenang.

Sehun melihat Jongin dengan kening berkerut, kemudian seakan dia telah berhasil mengambil keputusan, laki-laki pucat itu mengikuti Jongin duduk sambil melirik si pria tan itu sesekali. "Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ini tempatku. Kau seharusnya menggambar di tempat lain."

Jongin memutar bola matanya tak kentara, tapi tak menanggapi perkataan si pemuda di sampingnya. Si pemuda—yang merasa di abaikan—menggeser duduknya lebih mendekati Jongin. Dia mengintip sedikit gambaran yang tengah Jongin buat.

"Aku peringatkan kau Oh Sehun, untuk menjaga jarak dariku." Geram Jongin dengan nada rendah mengancam. Pemuda—yang kini kita ketahui bernama Sehun—tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajah Jongin memerah, entah karena kesal atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau saja tidak mengindahkan peringatanku, kenapa aku harus?" Jawab Sehun enteng dan tetap menempel di bahu kiri Jongin sembari berusaha melihat gambaran yang Jongin buat.

"Peringatanmu sama sekali tak masuk akal! Aku tidak melihat papan namamu tertancap disini, berarti ini bukan kepunyaanmu!" Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun dengan tajam, tak lupa menutup buku gambar tempat dimana Sehun berusaha mengintip karyanya.

Sehun sedikit menjauh dari Jongin dan menatap kedepan. "Kau selalu menggambar bunga. Apa kau yakin kau laki-laki normal?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu, melihat Jongin dari samping. Jongin tampak kesal, tapi setidaknya tak sekesal tadi. Angin berhembus kecil, melewati pandang rumput itu. Menggoyangkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disana, dan menggerakkan rambut kedua pemuda yang asik duduk berduaan disana.

"Untuk keseribu kali sejak pertama kita bertemu akan aku katakan, aku normal. Senormal yang bisa kau bayangkan!" jawab Jongin telak.

"Well, tak banyak yang bisa aku simpulkan disini. Artinya, kau akan tetap kesini apapun yang terjadi?" Sehun berkata datar, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke padang kosong di hadapannya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja Sehun, dia kembali kenggoreskan pensilnya ke atas buku gambar tebalnya. Suasananya jadi sangat hening. Damai dan memukau. Bahkan Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya saat merasakan terpaan angin lembut pada wajahnya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Jongin, kau tidak membalas perkataanku." Tapi rupanya Oh Sehun bertekad untuk merusak suasana hening itu hingga membuat Jongin—yang sedang asik dengan gambarnya—menggeram marah. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tajam dengan mata hitam kecoklatannya.

"Jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik Oh Sehun!" bentak Jongin, sambil melempar buku gambarnya penuh emosi. " . .kemari. Tak peduli apapun yang akan kau ucapkan, aku akan tetap kembali kesini! Terserah kau mau atau tidak!" suara Jongin menggeram rendah di akhir kalimat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jongin, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan emosi Jongin yang meledak-ledak. Sesaat mereka masih memakukan pandangan pada wajah masing-masing, sebelum Jongin memutuskan tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan manusia pucat di hadapannya, dan kembali memungut buku gambar yang sempat dia lempar tadi.

Kepala Sehun meneleng ke kanan sedikit, memperhatikan bagaimana antengnya Jongin duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggores-goreskan pensilnya dengan penuh emosi. Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, tertawa tanpa suara. Dia tidak mau menanggung resiko akan di bentak kemudian telinganya akan berdengung sakit mendengar teriakan Jongin dari dekat.

Sehun tutup mulut, kemudian membaringkan badannya di atas rerumputan pendek tebal itu. Rasanya nyaman dan empuk. Sehun tidak tahu berbaring di rerumputan bisa membuatnya senyaman itu. Dengan langit biru membentang luas di atasnya, dan angin berhembus, membuat Sehun terlena dan memejamkan matanya.

Tapi seerat apapun Sehun memejamkan mata, dia masih mendengar goresan pensil Jongin yang makin lama makin terdengar halus. Itu berarti pemuda tan itu sudah kehilangan rasa kemarahannya. Tak sanggup melawan godaan, akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya. Tertatap olehnya punggung Jongin yang berbalut t-shirt berwarna abu. Sederhana dan elegan. Sehun tahu, Jongin bisa saja memakai pakaian gembel dan akan tetap terlihat menakjubkan.

"Kembalilah sesukamu, lagi pula aku tak benar-benar menginginkan kau tidak datang." Kata Sehun akhirnya, dia berpura-pura menutup matanya saat itu. Tapi tetap saja dia bisa merasakan pandangan Jongin pada dirinya. Pemuda tan itu pastilah sudah berbalik untuk melihat Sehun sekarang.

Sementara Jongin menatap Sehun seakan laki-laki itu sudah gila. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pertama kali Jongin bertemu Sehun di padang rumput ini. Dan sudah sebulan lamanya pula Sehun bersikeras melarang Jongin datang ke tempat itu. Tapi Jongin menolak dan setiap hari bertandang kesana yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka berdua saling perang kata-kata. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyerah? Begitu saja? Seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini juga akan tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres.

"Seseorang meracunimu?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya kembali menari lincah di atas kertas, tapi kini dia tak lagi melukis menghadap bunga, melainkan menghadap Sehun. Duduk di depan pemuda pucat yang sedang berbaring itu. Melukis atau lebih tepat di sebut menggambar.

"Ya, seseorang meracuniku." Jawab Sehun sambil membuka matanya. Dia sama sekali tak terkejut saat mendapati Jongin duduk disebelahnya dan sedang menghadap dirinya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membenarkan letak kepalanya di atas bantal lengannya sendiri.

Jongin tidak sedang menatap Sehun, dia hanya menunduk dan dengan kusyuk membenarkan gambarannya. Tapi dia tahu Sehun kini sedang mengamati dirinya.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Sehun bertanya sambil bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Hingga kini buku gambar Jongin berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan kepala mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Jongin sekali lagi tak menjawab. Tapi membiarkan Sehun melihat gambar yang tengah dia buat.

Bunga lagi. Kali ini berwarna kuning. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat Jongin yang kini masih menunduk.

"Aku tahu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu," Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Apakah sesepi itu rasanya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Ada gurat keterkejutan di wajah itu. Dan Sehun membiarkan Jongin meresapi kata-katanya, memikirkan itu hingga membuat si pemuda tan mengerutkan kening. Tapi kemudian Jongin tersenyum hingga membuat matanya hanya berupa garis lengkungan indah.

"Aku juga tahu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, apakah memang tak pernah ada cukup cinta bagimu?" tanya Jongin balik yang akhirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Terkejut, sekaligus berbangga hati. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin juga dapat menebak dirinya semudah itu. Dia mengira hanya dirinya yang berhasil menebak kehidupan Jongin dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Well yeah, tak pernah ada." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap langsung mata Jongin. Si pemuda tan tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, dasar laki-laki pucat yang terlalu kaku. "Jadi? Untuk siapa bunga-bunga ini?"

Sehun menunjuk buku gambar Jongin.

"Ibuku. Apakah kau tahu kenapa orang terbaik selalu berpulang lebih cepat?" tanya Jongin. Mata pemuda itu berpendar sedih yang membuat Sehun kembali mengingat alasan kenapa dia dapat dengab mudah menebak bahwa pemuda tan di hadapannya ini pastilah kesepian. "Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dia menyukai bunga sebanyak dia menyukaiku. Dia meninggalkanku dengan pengetahuannya tentang bunga. Karena itulah aku menggambar bunga. Rasanya setiap kali aku menggambarnya, aku dapat melihat Ibuku sekali lagi."

Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Sekarang dia tahu alasan Jongin selalu datang kemari.

Matahari sudah condong ke Barat, menandakan bahwa hari sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tapi angin-angin di padang itu sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang sedang mencurahkan hatinya. Mereka tetap berhembus, menerbangkan semua kekosongan yang sempat meliputi. Memberi kehidupan lagi dalam setiap tatapan mata kedua pemuda itu.

"Seandainya kau berada di taman bunga, bunga manakah yang akan kau petik paling awal?" Sehun bertanya. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya tepat saat Sehun menahan rambut depan Jongin agar angin-angin tidak bisa membuatnya berantakan lagi.

"Tentu saja yang paling cantik." Jawab Jongin, dia tak berusaha untuk membuat Sehun melepas tangannya pada rambutnya. Dia hanya menunggu, menunggu Sehun menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Exactly. Itulah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Kenapa orang terbaik selalu berpulang lebih cepat? Itulah jawabannya Jongin." Sehun tersenyum yang kemudian di balas Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau lumayan pintar dalam menenangkan orang." Jongin menutup buku gambarnya dan sekarang menatap Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak selalu seperti ini. Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu." Jongin merasakan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. _Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu._ Rasanya seperti Sehun menganggapnya spesial, dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin bertanya sambil menunduk. Tak tahan bertukar pandang dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi. Terlebih melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya. Padang itu sepi dan menenangkan, tapi di dalam hati Jongin terasa gaduh.

"Hanya kisah klasik seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki orang tua yang terlalu sibuk." Sehun tersenyum saat menyadari Jongin belum juga mengangkat wajahnya, hingga sekarang Sehun hanya bisa melihat puncak kepala Jongin. "Aku tahu mereka melakukan itu demi diriku. Itulah cara mereka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku, karena itu jugalah aku sampai sekarang masih menjadi anak baik-baik. Tapi terkadang, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi."

Saat itulah Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan segera tertatap olehnya wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum. Mata Sehun sipit. Lebih sipit dari matanya, hingga sekarang saat dia tersenyum seperti itu, matanya sama sekali tenggelam dalam lingkupan lengkungan kelopak mata itu.

Hening. Seluruh aspek padang itu rasanya mengerti apa yang tengah dua pemuda itu rasakan. Hingga angin pun enggan bertiup, tak tega merusak momen yang begitu manis ini. Dua di antara mereka tak ada yang bicara. Jongin menebak-nebak apa yang Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Sementara Sehun memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dia ambil untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Hingga akhirnya, tangan Sehun yang semula berada di puncak kepala Jongin, turun ke pipi pemuda tan itu. Pelan tapi pasti, Sehun memindahkan kembali tangannya ke tengkuk Jongin. Menahannya disana.

Jongin bukannya anak kemarin sore yang tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia bisa saja beranjak dari sana sekarang kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi dia tak melakukannya. Dia malah menunggu dengan tenang sementara Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pertemuan itu pun terjadi. Sehun mengecup bibir tebal Jongin dengan lembut. Sementara mata keduanya tertutup rapat. Biarkan kali ini hati mereka yang berbicara. Menuntun kemana harus bergerak. Sehun membiarkan tangannya yang satu lagi naik untuk memeluk punggung Jongin, membawanya semakin mendekat. Buku gambar yang menjadi penghalang mereka pun terabaikan sementara mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan lewat ciuman itu.

"Ternyata rasanya lebih hebat dari yang selama ini aku bayangkan," Sehun berujar saat ciuman itu terlepas. Tangannya masih memeluk Jongin dan wajah mereka masih sedekat tadi.

"Selama ini kau membayangkannya?" tanya Jongin serak. Dia malu mengakui betapa hebatnya efek ciuman itu untuknya. Tapi setidaknya aroma tubuh Sehun membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak? Itu benar-benar menakjubkan kalau kau tak pernah membayangkannya." Sahut Sehun, kemudian kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi ciuman Sehun terasa memabukkan. Walaupun selama ini dia hanya pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berpelukan bersama seorang Oh Sehun, tapi harus dia akui, ciuman ini bahkan melebihi kesenangan yang selama ini dia bayang-bayangkan.

"Kembalilah kesini setiap hari. Aku ingin merasakanmu lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan, tapi maukah kau bersamaku?" Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongin di pipinya. Memaksa pria tan itu agar melihat padanya.

"Hem...jadi selama ini kau tidak membenciku?" Jongin bertanya ingin tahu. Menatap langsung kebola mata Sehun yang kelam itu. Sehun terkekeh tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu, kalau setiap saat aku memikirkanmu dan ingin menciummu?" Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Sehun. Hangat. Hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat.

"Kau sama sekali tak membenciku. Kau menyukaiku." Simpul Jongin akhirnya.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, mau bersamaku?" Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin saat mengatakan itu. Mengherankan sekali, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki tan ini terasa begitu hangat?

Jongin mengangguk kemudian mendekat kepada Sehun. Kali ini dia yang mengambil inisiatif mencium lebih dulu. "Jujur saja, aku juga ingin menciummu."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Di temani hembusan angin riang serta sinar matahari range keemasan di sore itu.

.

.

.

Apakah rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat kau bersentuhan dengan mereka? Dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi? Kau cintai?

Tentu saja. Bersentuhan dengannya akan membuatmu merasakan sensasi meminum coklat panas saat kau stres. Menenangkan dan menghangatkan. Membawa pergi sebagian kecemasanmu. Membuatmu lupa bahwa kau memiliki masalah yang benar-benar menghimpitmu.

Itulah yang Sehun dan Jongin rasakan. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tak peduli kau siapa dan hidupmu kenapa. Kalau kau saling mencintai, apakah itu semua berarti lagi?

.

.

.

*END*


End file.
